


it's cute, and i'm still not over it

by noahsenpai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (kinda), Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: there are quite a few things that masato enjoys about ren.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	it's cute, and i'm still not over it

There were many things that Masato liked about Ren.

Although highly flirtatious, carefree, and somewhat impulsive when it came to his public image, Ren did have a few of his own quirks that Masato couldn’t help but dote on. Specifically, he couldn’t help but admire how frizzy his roommate’s hair looked when he was just waking up in the morning. He usually washed it and groomed it down, but upon just raising his head from the pillow, it was like a thick, fluffy ginger cloud covering his head and draping across his shoulders. He was also so incredibly foggy until he got some coffee in him; it took him almost five whole seconds to respond in a voice raspy from sleep.

Ren also has a bit of a knack for collecting things. Sometimes when the two would go out for lunch, he would stop by a souvenir shop or an antique store and obsessively buy a few small duds for his collection. The fact that they were clogging up Ren’s desk and a bit of his drawers was a bit annoying, but seeing the ginger obsess over these little things as if he were meeting a puppy was something that Masato couldn’t help but find cute.

But there was one thing. One thing that completely topped the list of Ren’s quirks.

Masato was reminded of this peculiar thing when he was walking by the comfy chair in the center of their room. Ren was splayed completely across the seat, instead of sitting forward to face the TV like a normal person. Based on his body language, Masato could tell that he was quite sleepy; his head was draped over the arm of the chair, and his hair was covering his eyes so it was impossible to tell if they were open or not. Masato couldn’t help but sigh, but not too loud as to wake up his dozing roommate; he had asked time and time again for Ren not to do that.

Then his brain hatched an idea. Quietly and carefully, he slid over to the chair so he was looking down at Ren. Then he reached out a hand and gingerly ran his fingers over his stomach.

A squeal from the ginger the instant the contact was settled was evidence enough that he was barely asleep. Blue eyes blinked up, and ginger hair was pulled away from them.

“Don’t do that!” Ren snapped. “I’m tryna relax.”

“How many times have I asked you not to sit on the chair like that?” Masato responded.

“It’s not like it’s bad for the chair!” Ren protested. “I’m not that heavy anyways, and it’s a sturdy chair, so— _HYAAAAA_!”

Masato leaned down to squeeze at the soft part of the ginger’s lower stomach. He smirked; he had barely done anything, and Ren was already panting. He could see the look of horror in Ren’s eyes, and he knew that his roommate had an idea of what he was planning.

“W-wait, I’m sorry, I won’t— _AAAAAH_!”

The pair of hands flew down almost instantly to begin their assault on unsuspecting armpits and sides. The reaction was instantaneous; if anything, it had begun before contact was settled. Ren immediately began squirming and kicking, desperately trying to bring his legs up to defend himself through his hysterical cackling laughter. It was almost as if he were trapped in a dangerous situation; if he leaned towards one side, he would push the chair backwards, and if he leaned towards the other, he would fall off the chair, likely resulting in an injury. It was a lose-lose situation either way; he had no choice but to lie there and take it, screaming and howling in laughter. “ _MAHASA_!” Ren cried, attempting to grab at one of Masato’s hands, but he was quickly cut off by a scream of laughter as both hands moved to squeeze at his sides just below his ribcage, which was unfortunately a _horribly_ ticklish area. “ _STAHHAHAPIIIIIIT!!_ ”

“I can’t believe this,” Masato murmured, half to himself. “The fact that you’re still _this_ ticklish, even after all these years…”

Ren was too out of breath to respond, but the instant Masato dove into his armpits a second time, he let out a scream and flopped, so hard that he ended up falling right off the chair and directly on his stomach on the ground.

But Masato wasn’t done yet.

Fast as a cheetah, he walked over to the side of the chair and knelt down right where Ren’s legs were sticking out. He gingerly picked up one of Ren’s legs, which elicited a gasp from the exhausted ginger.

“ _M-Masa!_ ” he panted. “N-no! _Not there!_ ”

Ignoring his cries for mercy, Masato stripped off the black sock and ran the tips of his fingers along the bottom of his foot.

It was as if touching the area caused a completely new sound to rip from Ren’s throat. The instant the contact was settled, Ren flopped from side to side like a fish out of water, gasping and shrieking with laughter that Masato was sure could reach the rooms of the rest of their bandmates. The ginger tried to kick at him with his free foot, but Masato just took a hold of it and began assaulting both feet, causing Ren to howl and squirm more violently than ever.

“ _I’M GONAHAHA DIHIHIHEEEE_!” Ren cried, squirming and kicking but unable to pull himself out of his predicament.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Masato responded, but internally he decided that his roommate had had enough. Dropping the ginger’s legs and allowing Ren to roll over onto his back, he slid over to sit beside him. “It’s not like you can’t handle a little tickling.”

“I literally can’t, though,” Ren replied, panting as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “And you know it.”

Masato couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Seriously though, how have you not grown out of this? It’s hysterical!”

Ren rolled his eyes, unable to hide the blush rising in his cheeks. “It’s really not, I literally almost died.” Then the ginger rolled his head over to look Masato in the eye. “What about you? You’d better not be the pot calling the kettle black!”

It was Masato’s turn to blush. “That’s, uh…”

At the corner of his eye, he noticed Ren’s finger poking out, heading towards his armpit. He managed to swivel his shoulder back and out of the way, when the fingertip was only a few millimeters away from making contact. Ren chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Masato, but as a response, Masato leaned in to poke the ginger’s side, but he twitched away with a high-pitched squeal.

The two were left staring each other in the eye, blue on blue, for what felt like several minutes. Then Ren broke the silence. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he mumbled, looking away. “Otherwise I’d have unleashed onto you what you did to me but tenfold.”

Masato rolled his eyes, standing up and leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Ren’s forehead. “I mean, nobody is stopping you,” he commented. Then he froze, every muscle in his body tensing.

 _Dammit_. Now he’s gonna try it. There was no way that somebody as mischievous as Ren wouldn’t try to tickle someone just for the hell of it, despite his own extreme sensitivity.

It was as if Masato’s thoughts transferred telepathically right to Ren’s brain. Letting out a chuckle, the ginger sat up and immediately made his advance, and the room was once again filled with cries of laughter and begs for mercy.

Both roommates enjoyed each other’s quirks. But they did have something in common that trumped all the others.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so random thought but tbh i think that ren would react to tickling similarly to how suzuken (masato's va) reacts to merely being touched 🥺 [he's like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-fhPoxSDxk) [super ticklish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKXXICqRq8I&t=235s) [it's so fucking funny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufhRL-ZhkOc) lsjdhfksjdhfkjsdfkjh
> 
> so yeah anyways!! i just wanted to write some more renmasa fluff ehehe
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [my anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [it's cute, and i'm still not over it (part two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349862) by [noahsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai)




End file.
